This is a continuation application for the LAMP Biotechnology Resource. The specific objectives are as follows: 1. to continue the Laser Microbeam Program (LAMP) as a national "user" facility for microbeam studies in cell and developmental biology, 2. to further develop the laser microbeam technology for cellular and subcellular microsurgery, fluorescence, and micromanipulation, 3. to continue to provide laser capabilities in areas of human and veterinary clinical research, 4. to provide a training facility for basic science researchers and research clinicians (human and veterinary), and 5. to facilitate technology transfer from the University to the private sector and vice versa.